Comme son propre fils
by Neld
Summary: Elrond Peredhel recueille Aragorn-Estel. (Elladan, Elrohir, Gandalf et 2SoF à venir).
1. Dans la tourmente

Personnages, situations, lieux, etc. sont la création de J.R.R Tolkien.  
  
Enjoy. Reviews appréciées.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************  
  
La pluie ruisselait sur son visage pâle, et y plaquait quelques mèches de jais. La nuit était froide et sans étoiles, morne et inquiétante, mais Elrond la parcourait, furtif éclat d'argent à travers l'obscurité.  
  
Un dúnadan était arrivé quelques heures plutôt à Fondcombe, un éclaireur, parlant d'orques attaquant les Rôdeurs, dont leur chef, et parmi lesquels chevauchaient Elladan et Elrohir, fils d'Elrond. Impulsion, pressentiment, celui-ci s'était lancé à leur rencontre, sans avertissement, sous l'emprise d'un sentiment irréfléchi et impérieux.  
  
Seul, traversant dans la tourmente les landes ; le gué était déjà loin derrière lui, et sa monture noire galopait toujours plus vite ; le vent fouettait son visage ; par moment, un lointain éclair illuminait faiblement les alentours, image brève et blafarde.  
  
***  
  
Elladan et Elrohir avaient pris de l'avance à la prière de Gilraen, transportant dans l'urgence le dernier trésor des Rôdeurs. Les landes filaient sous les sabots de leur monture comme dans un rêve entrecoupé de tonnerre. Les Orques avaient été décimés, mais non sans perte ; toute leur célérité était nécessaire pour amener en sécurité leur précieux fardeau.  
  
Un bruit de sabots, un peu plus loin ; Elladan frémit ; un cavalier isolé ; il fit signe à son frère, et tous deux se retirèrent quelque peu en deçà de la route, se tenant prêts à attaquer quiconque se révélerait une menace. Quelques secondes encore, et le cavalier leur apparut, une ombre plus noire que la nuit, montée sur un cheval couleur encre.  
  
***  
  
Un double bruissement, deux reflets de métal, deux épées dégainées brutalement. Elrond fit volte face, tirant sa propre arme. Le brusque mouvement rejeta le capuchon de sa cape en arrière, dévoilant le temps d'un nouvel éclair un visage noble et beau, deux yeux gris perçants, une chevelure d'ombres.  
  
***  
  
Le crissement de la terre sous les sabots du cheval alors que celui ci s'arrêtait brusquement, le sifflement d'une lame tranchant l'air, le doux chuintement d'un tissu fouetté par le vent.  
  
Un vent de lumière blême ; Elladan et Elrohir reconnurent soudain le visage de leur père, scrutant le leur.  
  
_Adar ?  
  
La silhouette tendue, prête au combat, fine lame elfique en main, se détendit soudain, et l'épée retrouva son fourreau.  
  
_Elladan ?  
  
Elladan s'avança, suivit d'Elrohir. Deux reflets à la rencontre de leur troisième image.  
  
_Arathorn est mort.  
  
Abrupt, violent. Arathorn est mort. Elrond se sentit soudain figé, comme si l'eau qui coulait le long de sa nuque s'était muée en glace. L'ami, le - lointain - parent, mort. Une nouvelle flèche dans son c?ur.  
  
_Une flèche dans l'?il.  
  
Paroles brèves, ton dépourvu d'émotion - il y aurait un temps pour le deuil. Le visage des jumeaux était comme taillé dans la pierre.  
  
_Gilraen ?  
  
Paroles brèves, ton brusqué ; la surprise empêchait à Elrond de maîtriser ses émotions.  
  
_Elle est en route pour Imladris ; elle nous a prié de chevaucher le plus vite possible jusqu'ici, et de nous a confié son.bien le plus précieux ?  
  
Les yeux du seigneur-elfe s'agrandirent. En guise de réponse, Elrohir s'approcha, et, soulevant un petit ballot de tissu niché contre sa poitrine, le plaça dans les bras de son père.  
  
Le regard d'Elrond se posa, étonné, sur le visage, entouré de mèches noires, d'un enfant endormi malgré la tourmente.  
  
_Son héritier. 


	2. Le plus à même

Le semi-elfe était assis sur un banc, visage masqué par un rideau de cheveux sombre ; mais, à son attitude protectrice, Gandalf devinait déjà son expression ; une de tendresse mélancolique. Le magicien n'était revenu à Fondcombe que récemment, pour apprendre qu'Aragorn, encore un très jeune enfant, mais fils d'Arathorn et héritier d'Isildur, y était aussi parvenu, deux semaines auparavant.  
  
Étonnante, songeait-il, la manière dont Estel, comme Elrond avait décidé de le nommer, s'était adapté à Imladris, apparemment sans difficulté ni grand chagrin ; surprenante aussi, la manière dont le semi-elfe s'était instantanément lié avec le tout jeune humain ; oh, certainement, la porte de la Dernière Maison Accueillante n'était jamais fermée à quiconque, et Elrond avait toujours témoigné une grande amitié envers les Rôdeurs du Nord et en particulier les descendants de son frère, lointains parents ; mais jamais il ne s'était si rapidement et si complètement pris d'affection pour quiconque, depuis longtemps, semblait-il. Gandalf savait combien le semi- elfe, après toutes les pertes qu'il avait subi, était hésitant à se lier à qui que ce soit, craignant de perdre ou - le magicien en avait la trouble conviction - persuadé au delà de toute raison d'être un fléau pour tous ceux qu'il aimait. Et comment, s'interrogeait Gandalf avec la mélancolique compassion enseignée par Nienna, comment, malgré toute sa sagesse, le semi- elfe aurait-il pu ne pas ressentir tous ces abandons, subis depuis sa plus tendre enfance jusqu'à présent - et, l'Istari le pressentait, sa peine n'était pas terminée -, condamné à perdre, quoiqu'il le taise ?  
  
Gandalf laissa presque malgré lui échapper un soupir, qui fit relever la tête à Elrond. A la vue du visage du semi-elfe, le magicien fut frappé par le sentiment qui en émanait, illuminant ses yeux gris, celui d'une espérance telle qu'il n'en avait pas montrée depuis longtemps, et d'une affection, d'un amour vif, profond, surprenant - Elrond semblait déjà aimer l'enfant comme son propre fils. Le jeune Estel devait avoir quelque chose pour lui, décidément. Et mériter son nom.  
  
A la vue du magicien gris, Elrond sourit, et Gandalf ne put que renvoyer ce sourire.  
  
_Eh bien, je devine que cette jeune personne est le petit Estel, murmura le magicien.  
  
Elrond hocha la tête. Littéralement sous le charme.  
  
_Vous comptez l'élever ici, je suppose.  
  
_Oui.  
  
Gandalf connaissait trop bien le semi-elfe pour ne pas percevoir l'hésitation qui s'attardait dans sa voix, ou le brutal assombrissement de son visage.  
  
_Je crains pour lui. Ici, il pourra être protégé de son ascendance, mais le temps viendra où il lui faudra l'assumer, et alors, elle lui sera un lourd fardeau. Et, même sans penser à l'avenir, je crains pour lui, pour son enfance.  
  
Une note de tristesse s'était déposée dans la voix profonde et douce et l'elfe.  
  
_Je voudrais l'élever ici, lui offrir une enfance.mais j'ai peur.  
  
Elrond avait relevé la tête, et Gandalf se sentit percé par son regard, et par l'écho soudain du désespoir dans la voix du semi-elfe.  
  
_Peur ?  
  
_Qu'il ne se plaise pas ici. Un enfant humain au milieu d'elfes.Peur qu'il ne m'accepte. Peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.  
  
Elrond s'interrompit, brièvement, le temps d'un souffle.  
  
_Son père est mort. Je ne suis pas son père.  
  
Gandalf s'assit à côté de l'elfe, et fronça les sourcils ironiquement.  
  
_Elrond Peredhel lui-même, petit-fils de Tuor, cousin de Túrin, douterait- il des liens que l'adoption peut forger, au delà des races ou du sang ?  
  
Le semi-elfe sourit faiblement.  
  
_Non.  
  
Le magicien gris posa une main paternelle sur l'épaule du seigneur-elfe.  
  
_Ne craignez rien, Elrond. Il vous aimera. Ne doutez pas. Il sera heureux, un temps, et vous êtes le plus à même de le comprendre. Vous êtes le père dont il a besoin.  
  
Elrond sourit à nouveau.  
  
_Le plus à même. 


End file.
